happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Feet in popular culture
Happy Feet is a popular film created by George Miller, and has been referenced in popular culture numerous times. Several of these references are from other Warner Bros. movies and shows from another networks. Television MAD In Season 2, Episode 1 (27) RiOa, Mumble appears as he was picked by Blu to be part of the team of flightless birds. He also appears as a cameo in Season 4, Episode 18 (96) Does Someone Have to GOa, when he is with the Green Lanterns, when they are asked which of their teammates should be fired. ER In the episode "Lights Out" Returning from the video store, Sarah says she didn't like "Happy Feet" and Mike responds that everyone likes "Happy Feet". It Takes Two In Episode #2.2, Daniel Kowalski and Kate Ceberano perform the song "I Wish" from the movie Happy Feet. My Gym Partner's a Monkey A penguin tap-dancing was seen in the crowd. Films The Simpsons Movie In The Simpsons Movie when Homer is playing a arcade game "Grand Theft Walrus", a penguin that is doing "Happy Feet" was killed by a walrus. The Muppets In the final parody trailer for The Muppets (2011), the film is spoofed with Kermit singing about happy feet while the Penguins dance. Note: The song "Happy Feet" is named before the movie with the same name. Meet the Spartans In the parody film Meet the Spartans, there is a character named "Happy Feet" that is a gangsta penguin and a minor villian of the film. Later, Leonidas grabs a harpoon inside some glass that has a sign that says "In Case of Penguin Attack Break Glass" and harpoons the penguin, killing him. Surf's Up After the camera crew asks Cody if he has any special talents, he replies "You mean like singing and dancing?", a reference to all the singing and dancing penguins in "Happy Feet". Later on when Glen is giving an interview to the film crew a rockhopper penguin passes the camera chasing an egg, this is a reference to Memphis dropping Mumble's egg in the first film. License to Wed The quote "Be gone, demon-fish!" becomes "Be gone, demon-spirit". Video Games ''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' In the game Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, there is a skill point named "Happy Feat", which is a reference to the movie Happy Feet. To obtain it, the player has to get nine penguins to dance at the same time. To do this, use the Transmorpher on a large group of enemies to turn them into penguins, and then use the Groovitron to make them dance. Grand Theft Auto V In Grand Theft Auto V, there is a clothing store named "Hippy Feet" located on Hawick Avenue and Power Street in Hawick, Los Santos. It is unknown what Hippy Feet sells, although it could possibly be footwear. Hippy Feet is inaccessible and plays no role in the storyline whatsoever. The name could be a reference to the movie Happy Feet. Category:Lists Category:Culture